Sólo escúchame a mi
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Warlock tiene sus sospechas sobre la relación de su nana y de su jardinero. [Ineffable Husbands - One-shot]


Necesito más material de Nanny Crowley en mi vida coqueteando con el Jardinero Azirafel.

* * *

**[Good Omens – Ineffable Husbands]**

* * *

**"Sólo escúchame a mi"**

**W**arlock Dowling quiere mucho a su nana y también quiere al jardinero de la casa, ambos siempre le están enseñando cosas; buenas y malas, le muestran libros y le cuentan historias. Son personas muy inteligentes, pero también son un poco pesados con el tema de ser bueno o malo.

Warlock solo quiere jugar, tener un buen cumpleaños y muchos regalos.

Sin embargo, hay algo que ha notado a lo largo de los años. Nana y el jardinero a primera vista parece que no se llevan bien, lo que es extraño porque suelen hablar del otro como si se conocieran desde siempre, Nana se ríe de las veces en que el jardinero le trató de enseñar un truco de magia, el jardinero se queja de las veces en que Nana le da consejos sobre cómo cuidar el jardín.

Los ha visto murmurar entre los terrenos del jardín y platicar tardes enteras tomando el té. Está seguro que son amigos, o que por lo menos uno de ellos lo cree así.

Y como no es de quienes se queda callado lo primero que hace al ver a Nana ese día, cuando antes les ha visto encerrarse en uno de los cuartos de la casa durante un tiempo, es preguntar.

—Nana—La mujer de oscuros lentes levanta la vista del libro con las lecciones de hoy, le sonríe—Te llevas muy bien con el Jardinero Fell ¿no?

Nota como ella se tensa solo medio segundo, su sonrisa parece mucho más relajada que otras veces.

—Un poco, sí—Ella le resta importancia y cree que volverán a la lectura programada.

—Los he visto hablar mucho últimamente—Warlock no es idiota, sabe cómo sacarle información a Nana, es más difícil que cuando lo hace con el Jardinero.—Incluso piden libre el mismo día cada dos meses más o menos.

— ¿Cuál es realmente tu pregunta Joven Warlock?

Nana cierra el libro que estaba tratando de leer en ese momento, la conversación no parece querer terminar. Crowley nota el rumbo, el pequeño anticristo sospecha de algo, como se esperaba del hijo de Lucifer señor de los caídos, ¿Será que al ángel se le había salido algo?

—Creo que le gustas al jardinero—Suelta Warlock.

La mandíbula de la mujer que tiene delante se tensa, y una sonrisa torcida es lo que el rostro de ella ofrece antes de contestar a dicha afirmación por el que traerá el Armagedón.

Un mocoso de 10 años.

—Imposible, ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas, pequeño? —Usa su voz más maternal y en vano vuelve a abrir su libro en alguna hoja al azar, para fingir que no le interesa el tema.

Pero cuenta con que el niño no pare de hablar y le explique por qué, por todo el maldito infierno, cree tal cosa.

¿Aziraphale enamorado? Para nada.

—Te mira desde el jardín cuando pasas por los pasillos—Comienza a enumerar Warlock. Puede ver como los dedos de Nana se mueven a lo largo del libro, no está leyendo, está demasiado atenta a sus palabras como para leer ahora.

—No tenía idea—Finge desinterés, pero no ha dado la vuelta a la página a pesar que su dedo ya llegó al final dos veces.

—Y cuando habla de ti siempre sonríe—Warlock se da la libertad de cerrar su cuaderno y dejar de lado su lápiz, por hoy ha conseguido dejar de lado la lección. Eso ya es una pequeña victoria para él.

—Ese jardinero siempre está sonriendo por todo—Se burla Nana y se da el lujo de mirar hacia el niño a través de sus lentes oscuros, buscado la mentira en su mirada, pero ahí no hay más que curiosidad por revelarle sus sospechas.

_¡Por Satanás! _

—Sonríe diferente—Jura el menor, y afirma su rostro en sus manos sonriendo divertido.

— ¿Diferente? Pero que cosas dices—Ríe como si quisiera tomarlo por un mal chiste, pero en verdad no puede negar que hace años que tiene esa idea en la mente, de verdad siente que ese ángel le sonríe diferente.

_¿No se lo estaba imaginando? Demonios Crowley, deja de sonreír que el mocoso se dará cuenta._

—Te regala flores—Y Warlock apunta de inmediato al sobrero de Nana que tiene una rosa, está seguro se la regaló el Jardinero hace tiempo, aunque no sabe cómo ha sobrevivido tanto sin agua o tierra.

—Le da flores a todos—Vuelve a reír Nana, en vano, y toma nota de dejar de mantener viva la rosa que le regalo ese ángel como adorno a su sombrero, creyó que pasaría como sólo un adorno de una mujer vanidosa como lo interpretaba ella en esos momentos.

El chico es demasiado observador con cosas que no debería, ¿No tendría que estar matando hormigas con una lupa? ¡Se supone que traerá el fin de los tiempos!

—Sólo a ti te da rosas rojas.

— ¿Enserio?

Crowley nota como su boca hablo antes de pensar bien la situación, acaba de perder. Ahora Warlock sabe que si está interesada en la posibilidad de que el jardinero, no, de que Aziraphale esté enamorado de…

—Joven Warlock—Eleva la voz, el muchacho salta sobre su silla, era la voz de regaño—Estamos en horas de estudio, vuelva a abrir su cuaderno y continúe con la lección de hoy.

El _anticristo_ hace caso, en un minuto está de vuelta escribiendo sus lecciones.

—Mi vida personal y la de ese áng... ejem, Jardinero no le concierne—Ahora si puede lograr concentrarse en su maldito libro.

Más o menos, por qué, aun rondaba la duda en la cabeza del ángel caído, ¿es que las rosas rojas tenían algún significado especial?

— ¿Puedo hacer una última pregunta?

—No.

— ¿A usted le gusta el Jardinero?

— ¡Warlock, vuelve a tu tarea por el amor a los caídos!

El muchacho bajo la cabeza y se concentró en su dichosa tarea, después de todo ya tenía una sospecha de la relación _mala_ de ambos era sólo una fachada. Y con el sonrojo que había mostrado ella ahora junto a querer cambiar el tema tan abruptamente ya tenía su respuesta.

Ahora sólo debía ir a preguntarle al jardinero esta tarde.

.

.

Después de la merienda de la tarde, Warlock tenía el permiso de Nana y de sus padres para jugar en el jardín, algunas veces invitaba a sus amigos, aunque era después de la escuela y siempre y cuando no tuviera exámenes, su madre era muy estricta con sus notas. Aunque a su padre parecía no importarle mucho si eran excelentes.

Lo más divertido cuando no estaba con sus amigos era ir a hablar con el jardinero que siempre estaba cerca de los arbustos con flores, parecía que el aroma dulce le relajaba.

A lo lejos pudo verlo, sacando la maleza de uno de los rosales de su madre. Antes de que pudiera llamarle el hombre se levantó y giró su rostro en su dirección, levantando la mano con esa enorme sonrisa que siempre traía consigo.

Warlock puede jurar por Dios que es diferente a como le sonríe a Nana.

Corre hasta él para preguntarle directamente su duda, el jardinero suele ser más transparente con sus respuestas.

—Tengo algo que decirte—Comienza con un tono suave, observa como el hombre se sacude las manos para sacar la tierra y maleza de ellas.

—Dime Joven Warlock—El jardinero le invita a sentarse en uno de los descansos que hay en el jardín.

—Creo que le gustas a Nana.

Warlock puede jurar que estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, donde solo se oían a los pájaros de las cercanías.

— ¿Q-Qué?

—Nana, mi institutriz, creo que le gustas—Reitera y se divierte con las muecas de confusión y felicidad que pone el jardinero.

—Qué estas… ¿Por qué lo crees? —De pronto el vago intento de Aziraphale quedó de lado.

Debía admitir que el muchacho era observador, tal vez, solo tal vez confundió la cercanía que tienen –aunque trataron de ocultarla- con amor, con el concepto humano de amor.

—Hoy le pregunté

— ¿Tú qué? —El jardinero gritó, algo sumamente extraño en él. Se disculpó con la mirada y dejó que el niño continuara.

—Ah, sí, hoy en la lección le pregunté—Hizo una pausa a propósito para fijarse en el rostro ansioso del jardinero por la respuesta.

"_Él está enamorado de Nana_" Ya no le cabe ninguna duda.

—Me dirás que te respondió ella, Joven Warlock—No suena a pregunta, aunque la sonrisa amigable del jardinero permanece en su rostro, el niño puede notar un ligero tono de amenaza.

Su madre siempre le dice que las personas que son demasiado tranquilas y alegres, cuando se enojan son el mismísimo diablo. Warlock no quiere comprobarlo, mucho menos con el jardinero que siempre es tan amable con él.

—Me lo negó—No pudo terminar de contarle el "_pero_" implícito en su voz.

El jardinero miró hacia otro lado, no se mostraba decepcionado era algo más en su mirada que el niño no pudo descifrar.

— ¿Aún lleva la rosa en el sombrero? — Le pregunta.

—Sí, estoy seguro que es la misma que le regalaste ese día—Se apresura a contestar, tratando de continuar con lo que quería decir antes pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

El hombre le miro elevando ambas cejas, un regaño implícito y mudo, _espiar a la gente está mal._ Recordó Warlock y tragó saliva.

— ¿Estabas mirando? — Aziraphale sabe que la pregunta es tonta y ya tiene respuesta, solo bastó ver como el niño bajaba la mirada como si le regañara.

El ángel no sabe que es su segundo o tercer regaño que recibe hoy por tratar de averiguar el tipo de relación que tienen ellos dos.

—No fue a propósito, los vi desde la ventana—Se corrige, fue un accidente y ellos no deberían ser tan obvios en espacios públicos—Me gusta que ustedes se lleven bien.

Y no miente, escuchar cosas contradictorias sobre el qué hacer -el bien o el mal- le revuelve el estómago, prefiere ver televisión. Pero no niega que adora –muy secretamente- verlos coquetearse en los pasillos o jardines fingiendo que es sutil, pero esas miradas son muy notorias, lo ha visto en las novelas que ve su abuela y su madre en las tardes.

—No nos llevamos precisamente bien—Le corrige el jardinero, y en su mente aparece la imagen de Crowley con sus alas negras extendidas y su mirada amarilla e hipnótica—Sabes que Nana y yo tenemos ideas muy diferentes de cómo hacer las cosas.

—Pero, son amigos ¿no? —El niño desiste de ir por el camino de su obvio romance, no se esperaba que hablar con el jardinero fuese más complicado que sacarle información a la seria pero amorosa Nana—Yo no pienso lo mismo que mis amigos siempre.

Escucha al jardinero reír y eso relaja el ambiente, Warlock balancea sus pies los cuales no llegan al suelo aún.

—Está Penny, a ella le gustan las cosas dulces, pero a mí no me gustan, prefiero lo salado—Pone de ejemplo, y en su mundo eso es una perfecta metáfora a no tener la misma visión sobre el bien y el mal.

Aziraphale se enternece, es la visión de un niño después de todo, él no tiene idea de que es hijo de Lucifer, que su nacimiento marca una cuenta regresiva para el fin de todos los tiempos, que ahora mismo él está ahí para que no elija el camino del mal.

Está por decirle que eso no es lo mismo, pero por hoy deja el tema de lado, percibe que el menor no quiere problemas.

—Ese es un buen punto—Le comenta sonriendo tranquilo.

—Y aun así soy amigo de ella—Warlock sube el volumen de su voz. —No dejaré de ser amigo de Penny porque no me guste lo dulce.

El menor escucha la extraña risa del jardinero, una que le sale por la nariz, y comienza a reír con él.

—Pero creo que a ella si le gustas mucho—Y por fin puede continuar con lo que antes quería decirle, lo susurra, casi se pierden sus palabras por las sonoras carcajadas del hombre, que poco a poco se van silenciando.

Por un momento Warlock cree que no le ha escuchado.

El jardinero va a decirle algo pero la voz de Nana les interrumpe. A un par de metros de ellos la mujer está parada observándoles, hace una señal con la mano en dirección al joven Warlock, lo cual indica que lo necesita ahora.

El niño se levanta de un salto y con la mano se despide del jardinero, avanza un poco antes de retroceder sobre sus pasos y decirle muy rápido y en un susurro.

—Pregúntele por la rosa.

Y con eso dicho corre hacia la mujer quien parece decirle algo importante, Warlock asiente y corre hacia su casa.

En cuanto Aziraphale lo pierde de vista fija su mirada en la figura alta de la mujer vestida de negro lo que permite a sus cabellos rojizos distinguirse. Ella no parece dispuesta a marcharse pronto, el ángel, se levanta de su silla y camina despacio hasta quedar delante de ella.

—Warlock… —Murmura a lo que recibe una sonrisa torcida de parte de ella.

—Sí, hizo preguntas extrañas hoy en clases—Crowley sabe que el mocoso seguiría con esa idea en la cabeza toda una semana.

—Es un niño muy curioso.

—Es un entrometido—Sisea Crowley.

Aziraphale le sonríe, incluso con su mirada, la sonrisa se acentúa, sus mejillas están coloradas y Crowley no sabe si es por el calor del sol, por la apariencia de señor bonachón que tomó el ángel o por verle hoy.

No quiere saber la respuesta.

Tampoco quiere saber si sus propias mejillas están sonrojadas por que las preguntas del mocoso anticristo aun rondan por su mente.

—Dime, que significa la rosa.

— ¿Por qué? — Aziraphale le tomó desprevenido esa pregunta, Warlock también la había nombrado como si fuera importante.

—Contesta la maldita pregunta.

—Son lindas, y combinan con tu pelo—Le contesta con toda la calma, sube la mirada y nota que en el sombrero también negro destaca la rosa que le regalo hace mucho tiempo, tan fresca como el día en que la cortó de los rosales.

—Eres muy simple, Ángel.

Y Aziraphale puede jurar que le escuchó sisear, siglos que no le oye hacer eso, vuelve a reírse.

—Warlock parecía muy interesado en esta flor—Crowley se quita el sombrero y mira la rosa confundida. Lleva su mirada hacia el ángel que tiene delante, Aziraphale es un ser simple, sincero en sus acciones, es difícil que haya un mensaje oculto en una simple flor de adorno para un sombrero.

Lo conoce desde hace 6 mil años, y a veces no puede descifrarlo del todo.

.

.

Varios días después, Warlock se encontraba con otro de sus maestros, esta vez estudiando matemáticas, el hombre bastante viejo se había quedado dormido en su silla y estaba roncando, a veces se atoraba con su saliva pero no despertaba de su letargo. El muchacho ya había terminado de resolver los ejercicios pero las matemáticas no son precisamente sus favoritas ahora mismo, el cielo está despejado y tiene muchas ganas de salir al jardín, correr o andar en bicicleta, lo que sea con tal de salir de esa sala.

Tanto Nana como el jardinero no habían querido referirse al tema de su relación, evitaba a toda costa responder sus preguntas y ya se había cansado de seguir con ello, se les notaba que se habían confabulado para no contestarle nada. Ellos ocultaban un enorme secreto y no le quería decir.

—Tal vez ellos están casados. —Murmuró dejando su cabeza sobre su cuaderno observando el cielo despejado.

Pronto un ronquido de su profesor de matemáticas lo sobresaltó, el hombre se acomodó en la silla y apenas abrió los ojos, murmuro cosas que Warlock no pudo entender y tampoco le importaban. Volvió su vista a la ventana y en el patio vio a Nana caminando decidida por el patio en dirección a los rosales, lamentablemente por esta ventana no podía seguir espiando a la mujer.

¿Irá donde el jardinero? Es probable.

Entonces Warlock mira detenidamente al profesor, unos segundos, nota que pronto no va a despertar y se levanta con sumo cuidado de su silla, camina hasta la puerta y reza al cielo para no encontrarse con nadie en el pasillo.

Su padre hoy no está en casa, lo más seguro es que su madre esté en el teléfono, del resto de sirvientes, nadie se fijará en él.

A lo largo del pasillo hay ventanales que dan una maravillosa vista hacia el jardín con miles de flores que su madre adora pero que la mayor parte del tiempo cuida el jardinero con mucho amor.

Y casi al final hay una ventana que da hacia una zona donde suelen beber té en las tardes, que en este caso es precisamente el lugar donde está ahora mismo Nana.

Warlock se oculta de ella y mira de reojo a ver si está el jardinero. Tarda unos minutos, en los cuales ella se impacienta, pero llega casi corriendo al lugar. Nana le regaña y el otro ríe avergonzado.

—Es una cita—Susurra Warlock_, ¡Ambos me han mentido! Se nota que salen y esta es una cita._ Se repite el niño en su mente.

.

—Warlock está a nada de cumplir 11 años—Crowley se sienta en una de las sillas de la terraza y acomoda su falda negra, deja el sombrero con la dichosa rosa sobre la mesa.

Azirafel termina de cortar unas cuantas semillas de los rosales y los guarda en su bolsillo, parece tararear una canción y evitar pensar en la pregunta que le hizo Crowley.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, Ángel?

—Claro que si querida.

—Deja de mimar a las malditas rosas y ven a sentarte—Sisea Crowley haciéndole una mueca de cansancio.

— ¿Crees que Warlock esté bien? —Azirafel camina lento hacia su silla y se sienta con calma, pero mantiene su mirada en el suelo.

Crowley siente una punzada en su pecho, su ángel siempre ha sido muy empático con los asuntos humanos, y Warlock, a pesar de ser el anticristo, quien destruiría el mundo y llevaría a la humanidad a su fin, que estaba destinado a ello desde su nacimiento hace casi 11 años, era sólo un muchacho de 10 años y unos cuantos meses.

Un niño que quería una divertida fiesta de cumpleaños, con sus amigos y presumir de sus regalos, lo normal.

—Ángel—Le llamó Crowley, se inclinó sobre la mesa para estar más cerca, Azirafel le miró, estaba preocupado y notaba que era por demasiadas cosas—Ya está hecho, hicimos todo lo que pudimos para encaminarlo como un niño normal.

Azirafel asiente, no muy convencido pero le devuelve una sonrisa cálida al ángel caído, una que obliga a Crowley a retroceder y acomodarse en su silla.

—Sólo debemos esperar a que el día de su onceavo cumpleaños no destruya el mundo, no por completo—Bromea para relajar el ambiente.

Y lo logra, el ángel lanza una risa suave que cubre a penas con su mano. No ha sido un chiste como tal, ni si quiera uno bueno, pero estaban en una cuenta regresiva para el fin del mundo y necesitaban unos minutos de tranquilidad.

.

Warlock corrió por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y de dos en dos. Saltó los últimos escalones y por poco se cae pero mantuvo el equilibrio, si se apresuraba conseguiría encontrarlos con las manos en la masa.

¡Nadie le mentía a Warlock Dowling! Menos cuando sabía que era cierto.

Atravesó el jardín y los rosales a una velocidad que no creyó poseer y encontró tanto a su nana como al jardinero aun riéndose de alguna tontería como los mentirosos traidores que eran.

— ¡Ustedes dos! —Les gritó con el último aliento e sus pulmones apuntándoles como a un par de criminales como en las series que ve su madre.

— ¿Joven Warlock? —El jardinero se levanta de su silla del susto.

— ¡Son unos mentirosos! —Vuelve a gritar—Sé lo que me han ocultado todo este tiempo.

Crowley levanta una ceja confundido, ve como Azirafel es quien se acerca al muchacho mientras este repite las palabras '_mentiroso'_ y '_secreto'_ muy ofendido. Procedió a levantarse con calma y quedarse al lado del ángel para comprender por qué estaba tan molesto el anticristo.

—Joven Warlock que es lo que pasa—La voz de la nana suena igual de autoritaria que siempre.

— ¡Mentirosos, mentirosos! —Repite Warlock casi haciendo una rabieta.

En estos momentos Crowley agradece que aún no tenga 11 años y no haya recibido sus poderes como anticristo. Bueno, no los suficientes como para alterar demasiado la materia a su alrededor y que ellos peligren.

Azirafel le da una mirada rápida al demonio, rogando que le ayude a entender al muchacho.

—Cálmate y dime que sucede—La voz del jardinero es suave y cariñosa.

— ¡Ustedes dos están saliendo! —Grita y luego da un paso al frente— ¡Los vi besarse!

Azirafel traga saliva y no puede ver a ningún otro lado que el dedo acusador del menor, Crowley deja de respirar por unos segundos impactado por completo.

¡Si se hubieran besado en los últimos seis mil años lo recordarían! Dios sabe que si, literalmente. Pero ni borrachos han estado si quiera cerca de besarse.

Bueno, mienten, si hubo un par de veces en los últimos años en que el ambiente daba para que pasara pero, eso era en términos humanos, los seres etéreos como ellos no necesitan de esas cosas.

Su amistad y actual alianza frente a la enorme cantidad de peros que había en su contra era muestra suficiente para ambos de que sus sentimientos eran mutuos.

— ¿C-Cómo? — Tartamudea el jardinero, volviendo en su.

— ¡Los vi besarse hace poco! — Reitera Warlock inflando sus mejillas en un puchero.

Ve a Nana dar un paso al frente e inclinarse hasta su altura.

—Nunca pasó eso—Le asegura la mujer inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¡Los vi desde la ventana!

—Warlock, deberías estar estudiando ¿no? —Amenaza la nana, y su sonrisa amable de transforma en una completa amenaza que provoca escalofríos en Warlock.

Que es efectivo por sólo unos momentos, pues Warlock gruñe y da varias patadas en el suelo a modo de berrinche, ahí es cuando interfiere el jardinero, inclinándose a la altura del menor sonriéndole amable como siempre.

Warlock sólo quiere que ellos reconozcan lo que él ve desde hace años.

—Díganme la verdad.

—Bueno—Crowley se adelanta y se inclina en dirección al menor—somos un demonio y un ángel que vienen a influenciarte~

Lo dice como broma, sabe que el pequeño Warlock no le va a creer y ver de reojo la cara de susto de Azirafel le divierte más de lo que debería. El ángel lo regaña con la mirada.

—Eso es una tontería. —Warlock se cruza de brazos.

—Exacto, Joven Warlock.

—Oh ángel, deja de negarlo—la cara de la niñera se adorna por una sonrisa que sólo busca problemas.

Azirafel conoce muy bien esa sonrisa, le provoca escalofríos.

— ¿Ángel?—Es la primera vez que Warlock escucha a su nana decir _Ángel_ de manera tan cariñosa. Lo cual lo hace jodidamente sospechoso.

Azirafel frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza, Crowley se ríe diciendo que es una broma, Warlock los vuelve a interrumpir con un grito que deja sordos a ambos seres etéreos.

— ¡Ángel! —Les apunta acusadoramente —Ese es un mote cariñoso de esos cursis que usan las parejas.

Se queja pero sabe que esto es en definitiva la prueba que necesita para que ambos admitan que están en una relación a parte del beso que vio antes desde la ventana.

—No lo dice con cariño—aclara el jardinero colocando una mano sobre el hombro del menor que hace un puchero.

—Ángel eso me duele—Crowley finge ofensa, pero se está riendo.

—No ayudas—le regaña entre dientes, pero es en vano, Crowley se está divirtiendo de lo lindo.

— ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?—Pregunta inocente Warlock.

— Seis mil años — Continua Crowley.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! — Azirafel se cubre la cara, avergonzado, todo el asunto se le salió de las manos.

— ¿Qué?

— Y Él aun no me pide matrimonio—La nana cubre su rostro como si en verdad se sintiera mal por ello.

Sólo está jugando, escucha un quejido de parte del ángel y Crowley se ríe.

— ¡Pero Nana! —Grita Warlock muy ilusionado— ¡Tú también puedes pedirle matrimonio!

—Eso es cierto—apunta Crowley, y mira a Azirafel sonriendo, claro, el ángel solo quiere huir de esa incómoda conversación.

— ¡Joven Warlock! ¡Deberías estar estudiando! — Gruñe Azirafel, en su límite.

Pero el joven concentra toda su atención en su nana favorita, comentando como en estos tiempos, la mujer igual puede tomar las riendas de la relación y proponer cosas como matrimonio o planes o citas.

— ¿Puedo ir a su boda?

— ¡Claro que sí! — La mujer da una palmada suave sobre la cabeza del muchacho, sonando maternal y cariñosa mientras se aguantaba las carcajadas por el rostro avergonzado del jardinero ahora mismo.

Por poco Warlock comienza a organizar la boda de su nana y el jardinero, sino fuera por la llamada de su profesor y una de las sirvientas.

—Joven Warlock, al fin—suspira la sirvienta retomando el aire que perdió por la carrera por casi toda la casa si no fuera por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, que por suerte le vio.

Estuvo a punto de llamar a las autoridades y no quería ni imaginar que pasaría si le llamaban a ella para pedir un rescate. Su imaginación volaba mucho cuando se ponía nerviosa.

— ¿Te escapaste de clases? —pregunta Nany abriendo mucho sus ojos y sonriendo de lado.

—Bueno, es que estaba aburrido—se disculpa el menor.

—Por favor, vuelva a clases—pide la sirvienta extendiendo la mano hacia Warlock.

El muchacho mira hacia el jardinero y su niñera, a lo que recibe un "adelante" por parte de ambos a que cumpliera sus deberes como estudiante, el muchacho asiente.

No sin antes _amenazar_ a ambos sobre su boda.

—Sí no me invitan, me enojaré con los dos—lea apuntó, recibiendo una sonrisa discreta de la nana –ahora que había gente debía volver a disimular ser una estirada y estricta mujer- el jardinero por su parte solo pudo cubrirse el rostro ahogando un suspiro, ha perdido este asunto frente al anticristo.

Pronto el muchacho volvió a sus estudios dejando de lado la hipotética futura boda de quienes le enseñaban tantas cosas, la sirvienta volvió a sus labores domésticas y tal vez escribiría un par de historias dada su imaginación, el profesor de Warlock se acomodó en la silla, le dio un par de ejercicios para que resolviera y cabeceo un rato antes de volver a dormirse.

Si ellos se hubieran quedado cerca de la nana y el jardinero hubiera escuchado la sonora risa de Crowley y los quejidos avergonzados de Azirafel sobre el tema de la boda. Sobre cómo habían sido amenazados por el anticristo para que le invitaran a esa hipotética boda, y casi para que se casaran en ese mismo momento por el infante.

¿Era correcto que el anticristo uniera en sagrado matrimonio a un ángel y un demonio?

La _Todopoderosa_ y Satán, ¿Harían algo para impedirlo?


End file.
